Mates
by Angel's Black Heart
Summary: AU where the turtles are wild, anthropomorphic, animals. Red turtle (Raph) needs a mate who will pass on his superior genes Fem!Don (because mating is about repopulation so it made since) RxD


Before you continue, I would just like to say that I use the bandana color instead of their show name because they're supposed to be wild animals and I wanted to write it in a short, vague way like an animal would most likely think. Keeping that in mind, they're still anthropomorphic. There's Fem! Donnie too so calm the fuck down!

ENJOY!

Red turtle was anxious. It was almost end of spring and no mate was yet found. He needed mate soon or his good genes will not pass on. There were many failed attempts. Red turtle tried to pursue orange turtle, but orange turtle was already claimed. Red turtle also tried to pursue blue turtle, but blue turtle was an alpha like he was. He even pursued a few turtles by just mating with them weather they wanted to or not, but those turtles all had protective mates.

Red turtle growled as he rubbed a deep scar on his arm from hunting. He needed to clean it. Before red turtle got into a nearby lake he saw purple turtle. Purple turtle was bathing. Red turtle smelled the scent of purple turtle, making his tail wag at the fact purple turtle was a virgin. No one had pursued the potential mate.

Red turtle would make his move when he saw alpha blue turtle. Red turtle growled. Alpha blue turtle came out of the grass and made a low rumble noise, alpha blue turtle's mating call. Red turtle was enraged that purple turtle was responding and doing her own mating call. Red turtle would have none of that!

Red turtle came out of his hiding spot and began his own deep, low, dominate rumble. Purple turtle turned and looked at red turtle. Purple turtle was coming toward him! But alpha blue turtle was not going to let the virgin turtle get away that easily. He began to rumble louder. Purple turtle looked back at him. Purple turtle was about to move toward him when Red turtle got louder as well.

Purple turtle couldn't decide who would give her better offspring! Both turtles were alpha, both were muscular, both were attractive, both had great scents, both were perfect! But purple turtle didn't get a chance to choose before red turtle and alpha blue turtle jumped at each other and started to attack. Red turtle refused to have another potential mate taken away! Especially when this turtle was so perfect! Alpha blue turtle was more skilled at battle, but red turtle had more strength.

The brawl lasted for an hour before red turtle finally was able to defeat Alpha blue male. Red turtle looked over at his prize. Purple turtle was HIS mate! He would finally be able to pass down his superior genes! But purple turtle was a little scared because Red turtle just showed superior and lethal dominance. Red turtle recognized this and let out a soft, gentle rumble to try to sooth purple turtle. Purple gave a quiet response. Red turtle was relieved the Purple turtle was still responding to his call, but still cautiously approached in order to not scare the potential mate away. HE WAS SO CLOSE!

Red turtle got into the water and slowly walked up to purple turtle. Red turtle kept shooting purple turtle calm, gentle rumbles and purple turtle responded every time, still quiet and timid. When red turtle reached purple turtle, red turtle tentatively reached out to cup purple turtle's face. Purple turtle flinched a little but didn't reject the gesture. Red turtle rumbled once more, and this time purple turtle rested his hands on red turtle's plastron. Red turtle knew then that he had finally scored. Red turtle bumped his beak against purple turtle's beak. Purple turtle looked at him and pressed in for a kiss.

Red turtle took this as a green light and pinned the turtle against the edge of the pond, but then purple turtle cried out and started squirming and kicking. Red turtle pulled back and felt frustration. This was one of those turtles that wanted their mate to work for the other's virginity... Damn it... But red turtle knew that purple turtle had good genes, so red turtle accepted the other's wish and did not advance.

purple turtle looked surprised that red turtle pulled back. Purple turtle looked red turtle over and noticed that blue ex-potential mate had left a deep scar in her new red mate. Purple turtle lifted up red turtle's arm and gently caressed the scar. Red turtle winced but did not growl or pull away. Red turtle watched as purple turtle washed out the cut. Purple mate blushed a little before giving the now treated cut a little kiss.

Red turtle's heart swelled with joy when purple turtle kissed the area. Purple turtle was making a promise that she would stick by red turtle's side. Red turtle knew at that moment purple turtle's virginity would be worth the wait no matter how long purple turtle would tell him no.

It had been five months since red turtle became mates with purple turtle. Red turtle and purple turtle had found a nice cave with grass for a floor to live in with lots of sun, shade, and a nice river one hundred yards away from their home.

Purple turtle hadn't given up her virginity yet, but red turtle didn't mind since purple turtle still pleasured him with blow jobs when red turtle was horny. Red turtle wanted to return the favor whenever purple turtle was horny, but purple turtle didn't want red turtle to touch her like that because the virgin was scared it would lead to something more. Instead, purple turtle would go out to the river and finger herself there. Red turtle longed for purple turtle to stop fighting it and let him take care of her, but red turtle respected his mate's wish.

One day red turtle was coming back from hunting. Red turtle couldn't wait to show purple turtle the delicious bird and fish he had caught when red turtle heard his mate crying out. Red turtle had lived with his mate long enough to know purple turtles was in distress. Red turtle dropped his weapons and food to run toward the cave.

Red turtle stopped in his tracks to see that an alpha turtle was mating with his mate. HIS mate. Red turtle was enraged and made a loud, angered yell as he ran up to alpha turtle and tore him away from his precious mate. The two alphas growled and snarled at each other. Red turtle was pissed off that anyone would dare touch his mate. The mate he worked so hard for. The mate that would give him perfect offspring. The mate he loved so much.

Red turtle attacked alpha turtle. Alpha turtle's strength was inferior to red turtle's massive power, but alpha turtle played dirty and bit into red turtle's shoulder. Red turtle yelped in pain. Red turtle fell to the ground, trying to stop the bleeding. Red turtle wanted to give up. Red turtle saw no reason why he needed to suffer for a mate that didn't love him enough to even mate with him. Red turtle was about to just let the alpha have purple turtle when he heard purple turtle crying out and moving towards him. Purple turtle was upset. Purple turtle was crying and shaking red turtle, trying to rouse him.

Red turtle then remembered why he wouldn't let that lowly alpha take his mate away. Purple turtle was more than a mate, purple turtle was a lover. Purple turtle was better than any other mate could ever be.

Red turtle got up then and growled at alpha turtle. Red turtle launched himself at alpha turtle and fought with new strength. Red turtle fought dirty now that he knew that alpha turtle would fight dirty. Red turtle bit into the other's neck and wouldn't let go.

Purple turtle watched as red mate mauled intruding turtle's neck. Purple turtle felt her heart pound in her chest as red mate had killed intruding turtle. Purple turtle had to pry red mate off the carcass and place him against her plastron. Purple turtle had calmed the still enraged red mate by giving off her mating call response. Red mate eventually calmed down, but began crying.

Purple turtle didn't realize how much stress red mate had been going through since the beginning of their mate-ship. Red mate must've thought that purple turtle didn't love red mate the way red mate loved purple turtle. Purple turtle felt guilty at her selfish want to stay a virgin. Because of that, purple turtle had attracted another alpha with her pure, unclaimed scent.

Red turtle could smell alpha turtle on purple turtle's skin. Red turtle was so mad. What force wanted him to suffer so he could never claim a mate? Then all of a sudden purple turtle got up and ran... What? Had purple turtle left him? Had purple turtle decided red turtle was too weak? After all of that, was red turtle going to lose purple turtle anyways?

But then Purple turtle called out to red turtle by chirping, so red turtle got up and followed purple turtle. Purple turtle ran all the way to the river and jumped in. Red turtle was confused until he saw purple turtle hastily scrubbing herself... Purple turtle was trying to get off the alpha turtle scent. Red turtle's heart skipped a beat as he noticed that the other turtle's scent was coming off Purple turtle's skin. Purple turtle was trying to show that she still kept her promise to stay by red turtle's side.

once the scent was gone, purple turtle invited red turtle to join her which red turtle willingly did. Purple turtle gently washed the bite mark on red turtle's shoulder. All the while purple turtle made cute little chirps and purrs, trying to lighten the mood for red mate.

Red turtle's mood did change when he heard purple turtle's noises. They always turned him on. Red turtle tried to hide a churr as he felt himself getting hard. Great, a boner was the last thing red turtle needed right after his mate got raped. Red turtle tried to act nonchalant in order not to scare purple turtle away for good.

Red turtle didn't realize purple turtle already knew what was going on. Purple turtle knew enough about red mate to know what made him horny. Purple turtle placed a hand on red mate's crotch which made red mate churr loud. Red mate dropped down into purple turtle's waiting hand. Purple turtle pumped him and looked strait into red mate's eyes. Purple turtle felt horny as well just looking at that cock. Purple turtle took a deep breath as she moved Red mate's hand so that red mate could finger her.

Red turtles was surprised. Purple turtle never let him touch her in that way before. Red turtle gently put a finger in purple turtle's slit. Red turtle's finger tingled at the warmth inside purple turtle. Red turtle almost came at the new sensation, but suppressed the urge.

Purple turtle whined and lifted up her leg, basically thrusting her hips against the feeling of red mate touching her. Why had she denied red mates advances again? Purple turtle held eye contact with red mate as they pleasured each other in the lake. Purple turtle felt her instincts kicking in to overdrive as she got out of red mate's hold and sat up on the bank, legs spread only for red mate to go in between.

Red turtle paused as he looked at purple turtle. Purple turtle was inviting him in? Red turtle looked into purple turtle's eyes. His lover was finally accepting his advances. Red turtle eagerly got up on the bank with his mate and kissed purple turtle passionately. Purple turtle chirped and allowed him access. After minutes of their intimacy, red turtle looked into purple turtle's eyes to see if there were any last objections. Purple turtle smiled and nodded for red turtle to continue.

Red turtle held purple turtle's hips as he slowly entered purple turtle's moist slit. Purple turtle let out a small grunt of pain. Red turtle stopped with tense muscles. Shit, had he upset purple turtle? But purple turtle gripped red turtle's cheeks in her hands and smiled, gently caressing her mate with her thumb. Red turtle only continued once he was completely sure his mate was okay. Red turtle churred as he pulled out then went back in, his thrusts gentle.

Purple made her own noises just like red turtle did. Red mate was perfect, he was so perfect. Purple turtle couldn't help but recall how red mate had first come up to her, stalking her while she bathed. Purple turtle was planning on rejecting red potential mate when the other blue potential mate had started calling her. Purple turtle hated that noise, but followed it by animal instinct... Until purple turtle heard red potential mate's call. If it weren't for her being in water at the time, purple turtle would've fallen to her knees from red potential mate's noise. Now that purple turtle thought about it, she didn't know why she couldn't choose between the two alphas. Red mate was the most superior turtle of all the turtles who had tried to mate with her.

Red turtle growled and sped up, purple turtle cried out underneath him as she held onto red turtle's neck. Purple turtle felt amazing. Red turtle went harder as his mate made small, whimpering noises. Purple turtle was finally letting red turtle mate with him. After all this time of longing for more than a simple kiss or a quick blow job, red turtle's mate was finally letting him claim his love. Red turtle originally just wanted to find some female who would pass on his genes, and that was all he wanted out of sex. But when red turtle found purple turtle, he wanted to claim purple turtle as his. HIS.

The two turtles came together and lay there on the sunny banks. Red turtle began to move out, but purple turtle growled and wrapped his legs around his mate so red turtle couldn't move. Red turtle felt pride swell inside him as he felt his cum seep into his mate. Red turtle made his rumbling noise and nuzzled purple turtle's beak when the other responded.

Red turtle growled as purple turtle tried and failed to push red turtle away. Ever since purple turtle became pregnant with their offspring, red turtle wouldn't leave purple turtle's side. The only time red turtle did was when he hunted for food, but he would only be gone for 10 minutes before coming back to check up on his mate.

Purple turtle secretly didn't mind the attention and extra food, but she wouldn't tell red turtle that. At night after red turtle would check the outside to make sure no predators were waiting for his family, Red turtle would come in and nuzzle his cheek against the belly bump. Purple turtle always purred and stroked red turtle's head. Red turtle was so happy he finally would be passing his genes to a beautiful generation.

Red turtle didn't know it, but purple turtle would choose red mate over even the most perfect offspring... But having red mate's offspring wasn't bad either.


End file.
